marvelcinematicuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Alphonso Mackenzie/Gallery
A gallery of images of S.H.I.E.L.D. mechanic Alphonso Mackenzie. ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Screenshots Season Two [[Shadows|Episode 2.01: ''Shadows]] Mack-Bus-Vest-Top-Shirt.jpg [[Heavy is the Head|Episode 2.02: Heavy is the Head]] Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (11) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (2) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (5) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (6) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (7) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (8) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (9) 595 slogo.jpg Aos202 0963.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (10) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (12) 595 slogo.jpg Episode 2.02 - Heavy is the Head (14) 595 slogo.jpg HistheH1.jpg Aos202 1552.jpg Aos202 1930.jpg S2E2 Cloacking Device.png Mack-Overkill-Device.jpg [[Making Friends and Influencing People|Episode 2.03: Making Friends and Influencing People]] Friends14.jpg Friends11.jpg Friends7.jpg S2E3 Mack Trip.png Aos203 0326.jpg [[Face My Enemy|Episode 2.04: Face My Enemy]] Fme1.jpg [[A Hen in the Wolf House|Episode 2.05: A Hen in the Wolf House]] Hen21.jpg Aos205 0545.jpg Hen20.jpg Hen17.jpg [[The Writing on the Wall|Episode 2.07: The Writing on the Wall]] Wall7.jpg Wall3.jpg Wall2.jpg Wall1.jpg Aos207 1516.jpg Aos207 1530.jpg Mack-threatens-Coulson-gun.jpg Antoine-Triplett-Mack-Listen-to-Coulson.jpg Labplayground.jpg Videogamesmac.jpg [[Ye Who Enter Here|Episode 2.09: Ye Who Enter Here]] Bobbi-Morse-Mack-Quinjet.jpg Ye13.jpg Ye12.jpg Ye11.jpg Ye10.jpg Ye8.jpg Ye3.jpg Yewho.jpg Mack Symbols.png Mack-pain-Kree-tunnels.jpg Crazy Mack.png Mack absorbing the ICER.png Staves1.png [[What They Become|Episode 2.10: What They Become]] Crazy Mack2.png [[Aftershocks|Episode 2.11: Aftershocks]] Bobbi-Morse-Mack-Plan.jpg Mack 2.11.jpg Aftershock Vigil.png [[Who You Really Are|Episode 2.12: Who You Really Are]] Mackenzie-Lance-Hunter-Investigation.jpg WYRA 9.jpg WYRA 7.jpg Mack-worried.jpg [[Love in the Time of HYDRA|Episode 2.14 Love in the Time of HYDRA]] Mack-greets-Robert-Gonzales.jpg LITTOH1.jpg LITTOH4.jpg Loveh10.jpg Loveh3.jpg Loveh2.jpg [[One Door Closes|Episode 2.15: One Door Closes]] Phil-Coulson-Mack-Lola.jpg Coulson Mack 215.jpg Mackenzie-held-hostage-HYDRA.jpg OneDoorCloses1.jpg OneDoorCloses3.jpg OneDoorCloses5.jpg OneDoorCloses6.jpg Last stand.PNG Mackenzie-First-Aid-Playground-Shoulder.jpg [[Afterlife (episode)|Episode 2.16: Afterlife]] Mack-Bobbi-Morse-Quinjet.jpg [[Melinda|Episode 2.17: Melinda]] Mack-Melinda-May-S2E17.jpg Aos217_0622.jpg [[The Frenemy of My Enemy|Episode 2.18: The Frenemy of My Enemy]] Mack-Training-Boxing.jpg Aos218_0275.jpg Aos218_0278.jpg Aos218_0279.jpg Aos218_0283.jpg Aos218_0284.jpg Phil Mack Morse.jpg Bobbimack.jpg [[The Dirty Half Dozen|Episode 2.19: The Dirty Half Dozen]] The Dirty Half Dozen 5.jpg The Dirty Half Dozen 7.jpg The Dirty Half Dozen 8.jpg [[Scars|Episode 2.20: Scars]] Aos220_0922.jpg Aos220_0963.jpg Aos220_0976.jpg Aos220_0980.jpg Mack-Work-Out-Morse-Talk.jpg Aos220_1421.jpg Mack-quits-SHIELD.jpg [[S.O.S. Part One|Episode 2.21: S.O.S. Part One]] Oliver Mack sos 1.jpg Mack-red-light-armed.jpg Anne-Weaver-demands-attack.jpg Mackenzie-speaks-to-Weaver.jpg [[S.O.S. Part Two|Episode 2.22: S.O.S. Part Two]] Mack-knocks-out-Lincoln.jpg Aos222_1295.jpg Aos222_1423.jpg Aos222_1599.jpg Aos222_1617.jpg The guy who kills Gordon.jpg Gordon-fights-Mackenzie.jpg Mack-cuts-off-Coulsons-Arm.jpg Mackenzie-Fitz-After-Battle-S2E22.jpg Anne-Weaver-Jemma-Simmons-Monolith.jpg Aos222_1797.jpg Aos222_1799.jpg Season Three [[Laws of Nature|Episode 3.01: Laws of Nature]] Laws of Nature 2.jpg Laws6.jpg Hunter-Johnson-Mack-extract-Joey.jpg Laws11.jpg Laws10.jpg Laws8.jpg Laws22.jpg Laws12.jpg Skye Lincoln Mack Laws of Nature.jpg Agents-of-shield-season-3-photos-13.jpg Agents-of-shield-season-3-photos-14.jpg Laws of Nature Hospital 3.jpg Laws of Nature Hospital 2.jpg Agents-of-shield-season-3-photos-10.jpg Agents-of-shield-season-3-photos-6.jpg Agents-of-shield-season-3-photos-5.jpg Laws_of_Nature_Lash_Description.jpg Laws18.jpg Aos301_0805.jpg 301 15487.jpg 301 15025.jpg 301 14977.jpg 301 14425.jpg 301 12907.jpg 301 12691.jpg 301 12265.jpg Image00304.jpg Image00299.jpg Image00273.jpg Image00216.jpg Image00213.jpg [[Purpose in the Machine|Episode 3.02: Purpose in the Machine]] Purpose in the Machine 1.jpg Purpose in the Machine 6.jpg Purpose in the Machine 7.jpg Purpose in the Machine 10.jpg Purpose in the Machine 21.jpg [[A Wanted (Inhu)man|Episode 3.03: A Wanted (Inhu)man]] Awi14.jpg Mackenzie-Threatens-Banks.jpg Lincoln-escapes-ATCU.jpg Awi8.jpg Aos303_2956.jpg Aos303_2985.jpg Awi9.jpg Awi10.jpg Awi11.jpg Awi12.jpg [[Devils You Know|Episode 3.04: Devils You Know]] Devils You Know 7.jpg 140583 7190.jpg 140583 7603r1.jpg Devils You Know 25.jpg Devils You Know 29.jpg Awim18.jpg Awim7.jpg [[Among Us Hide...|Episode 3.06: Among Us Hide...]] Hid3.jpg Hid5.jpg Hid6.jpg AUH_Observing_Banks.png Hunter-defends-his-actions-AUH.jpg [[Chaos Theory|Episode 3.07: Chaos Theory]] Mackenzie-Campbell-CHat.jpg LincolnCampbell-Mackenzie-Theory.jpg Mack-vs-Lash.jpg Lash-vs-Mack.jpg [[Many Heads, One Tale|Episode 3.08: Many Heads, One Tale]] Mackenzie-FBI-Imitation.jpg SHIELD-Discovers-HYDRA-Revelation.jpg Mh1.jpg [[Maveth (episode)|Episode 3.10: Maveth]] Maveth 2.jpg Maveth 9.jpg Maveth 10.jpg [[Bouncing Back|Episode 3.11: Bouncing Back]] Bouncing Back 4.jpg Bouncing Back 19.jpg Bouncing Back 22.jpg Bouncing Back 23.jpg Bouncing Back 24.jpg BB_Team_arrests_Lucio.jpg BB_HYDRA_extracts_Lucio.jpg Daisy's New Best Friend.jpg Mack and Daisy Bouncing Back.jpg Yo-Yo God's Plan.jpg Mack-and-Yo-Yo.jpg [[Parting Shot|Episode 3.13: Parting Shot]] Parting Shot 7.jpg Parting Shot 8.jpg Parting Shot 14.jpg Parting Shot 15.jpg Parting Shot 19.jpg PS_Mack_goodbye.jpg Pshot5.jpg [[Watchdogs (episode)|Episode 3.14: Watchdogs]] NitrameneBuilding.png MackWatchdogs1.jpg MackWatchdogs2.jpg SHIELDWatchdogs.jpg Ruben and Mack.jpg Mack's Shotgun-Axe .JPG Mack Wounded.png Mack False Inhuman.png Mack Ruben Weapons.png MackBrothers Kitchen.png [[Paradise Lost|Episode 3.16: Paradise Lost]] PL_Lab_Skeleton.png Mack and Daisy Paradise Lost.jpg [[The Team|Episode 3.17: The Team]] YoYo-MyNameIsElena.jpg Mack-TT.png [[The Singularity|Episode 3.18: The Singularity]] AoS318_Mack_vs._Hellfire.png [[Failed Experiments|Episode 3.19: Failed Experiments]] Failed Experiments 7.jpg Kree Artifact Failed Experiments.jpg AoS319 Daisy vs. Mack.png [[Emancipation|Episode 3.20: Emancipation]] AoS320 Mack and Yo-Yo.png AoS320 Mack vs. Lincoln.png Failed Experiments 12.jpg YoYo-HurtingHisFriend.jpg AoS320 Mack Daisy's Return.png Emancipation_Mack_and_Elena.png [[Absolution|Episode 3.21: Absolution]] AOS S3 Season Finale 7.jpg YoYoMackLincoln-HurtingHive.jpg Third Season Finale 9.jpg Third Season Finale 10.jpg AOS S3 Season Finale 2.jpg AOS S3 Season Finale 3.jpg AOS S3 Season Finale 4.jpg Absolution_Team_Shot.jpg [[Ascension|Episode 3.22: Ascension]] YoYo-MackSetMeOnFire.jpg Ascension Shotgun Axe.jpg Ascension_Coulson_and_Mack.jpg Third Season Finale 5.jpg [[All the Comforts of Home|Episode 5.11: All the Comforts of Home]] All the Comforts of Home 5.jpg All the Comforts of Home 6.jpg All the Comforts of Home 7.jpg Season Four [[The Ghost|Episode 4.01: The Ghost]] The Ghost 2.jpg Mack2-The Ghost.jpeg Mack-The Ghost.jpeg TG_Coulson_and_Mack.png TG_Yo-Yo_and_Mack.jpg Mack and YoYo-4x01.jpeg Coulson and Mack-4x01.jpeg [[Meet the New Boss|Episode 4.02: Meet the New Boss]] Meet the New Boss 7.jpg Mack trapped by Frederick.png [[Uprising (episode)|Episode 4.03: Uprising]] Fitz and Mace-4x03.jpg Fitz, Mack and Mace-4x03.jpg Uprising 7.jpg Uprising 8.jpg Fitz, Coulson and Mack-4x03.jpg Mack, Coulson and Yo-Yo-4x03.jpg Mack and Elena-4x03.jpg shiled-s4e03-mack-and-yoyo.png [[Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire|Episode 4.04: Let Me Stand Next to Your Fire]] Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire 3.jpg Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire 4.jpg Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire 5.jpg Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire 6.jpg Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire 8.jpg Let Me Stand Next To Your Fire 9.jpg [[Lockup|Episode 4.05: Lockup]] Lockup-TeamShot.jpg S.H.I.E.L.D. in prison.jpg Mack Ghost Antidote.png [[Deals With Our Devils|Episode 4.07: Deals With Our Devils]] Deals With Our Devils 3.jpg Deals With Our Devils 6.jpg Deals With Our Devils 7.jpg Mack Attack ChinatowCrew.png Deals With Our Devils 16.jpg Mack Interrogates Zhi.png Mack Rider.jpg Possessed Mack & Robbie.png MackRider Interrogates Zhi.png DWOD Mack Rider.jpg Deals With Our Devils 14.jpg [[The Laws of Inferno Dynamics|Episode 4.08: The Laws of Inferno Dynamics]] The Laws of Inferno Dynamics 4.jpg The Laws of Inferno Dynamics 10.jpg The Laws of Inferno Dynamics 11.jpg The Laws of Inferno Dynamics 12.jpg TLOID MackElena 1.jpg TLOID MackElena 2.jpg [[Broken Promises|Episode 4.09: Broken Promises]] HRadcliffeAMackenzieLFitz-AidaTalk-BP.jpg Aida calls SHIELD.png Quinjet Maximus Overdrive.png BP Aida's Death.jpg Fitz Aida Head.png Marvels-Agents-Of-SHIELD-4.09-Broken-Promises-Yo-Yo-Mack-Under-Fire-600x335.png Marvels-Agents-Of-SHIELD-4.09-Broken-Promises-Yo-Yo-Mack.png [[The Patriot|Episode 4.10: The Patriot]] Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Patriot BTS 4.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Patriot BTS 5.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. The Patriot BTS 7.jpg [[Wake Up|Episode 4.11: Wake Up]] Wake Up - Mack Tells Yo-Yo About Hope.jpg Mack-and-Yoyo.png [[BOOM|Episode 4.13: BOOM]] SHIELD Agnes Encounter.jpg [[The Man Behind the Shield|Episode 4.14: The Man Behind the Shield]] The Man Behind the Shield 1.jpg The Man Behind the Shield 3.jpg The Man Behind the Shield 6.jpg The Man Behind the Shield 7.jpg [[Identity and Change|Episode 4.18: No Regrets]] Aos418_0387.jpg [[All the Madame's Men|Episode 4.19: All the Madame's Men]] Mackenzie_Escape_Triskelion.png [[Farewell, Cruel World!|Episode 4.20: Farewell, Cruel World!]] Mackenzie_Framework.png [[The Return|Episode 4.21: The Return]] The Return 30.jpg The Return 31.jpg [[World's End|Episode 4.22: World's End]] World's End 18.jpg World's End 19.jpg World's End 27.jpg World's End 35.jpg World's End 36.jpg shiled-s4e22-yoyo-mack-fading.png Season Five [[Orientation Part One|Episode 5.01: Orientation Part One]] Kree Watch interrogates YoYo and Mack.png [[A Life Spent|Episode 5.03: A Life Spent]] A Life Spent 1.jpg A Life Spent 2.jpg A Life Spent 3.jpg A Life Spent 7.jpg [[Together or Not at All|Episode 5.07: Together or Not at All]] Together or Not at All 1.jpg Together or Not at All 4.jpg Together or Not at All 7.jpg Escape from the Lighthouse.png [[The Last Day|Episode 5.08: The Last Day]] Mack Flint TLD.png Vrellnexian Mist.png [[Best Laid Plans|Episode 5.09: Best Laid Plans]] Rebels Salvage.png RebelTrio Confronting Kasius.png Slide2.JPG [[Past Life (Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.)|Episode 5.10: Past Life]] Fitz Beheading Trap.png Past Life 5.jpg Past Life 1.jpg KasiusCapturesYoYo.jpg KasiusBeatingMackenzie.jpg Kasius Death.png [[All the Comforts of Home|Episode 5.11: All the Comforts of Home]] AoS511 SHIELD team returns.png [[Principia (episode)|Episode 5.13: Principia]] Young Mack.png Principia 6.jpg Principia 7.jpg Mack meets Getty.png Principia 1.jpg Principia 2.jpg Principia 3.jpg Vlcsnap-2018-03-17-18h21m21s919-620x349.png [[Rise and Shine|Episode 5.15: Rise and Shine]] Rise and Shine 5.jpg Rise and Shine 6.jpg [[Inside Voices|Episode 5.16: Inside Voices]] Liberation of Leo Fitz.png [[The Honeymoon|Episode 5.17: The Honeymoon]] DekeOnHospitalBed.jpg Shaw Dying.jpg MackPiperHelpingDeke.jpg AOS 1.PNG [[All Roads Lead...|Episode 5.18: All Roads Lead...]] TalbotMackenzie-HappyToComply.jpg [[Option Two|Episode 5.19: Option Two]] Shaw and the Others.jpg SHIELD Learns about Remoraths.png Shaw Explains.jpg SHIELD Control Room Sieges.png [[The One Who Will Save Us All|Episode 5.20: The One Who Will Save Us All]] Siege Aftermath.jpg 17-Mack RCS Thrusters.png [[The Force of Gravity|Episode 5.21: The Force of Gravity]] WHiH-DestructionNY.png 18-YoYoMack TalbotMustBeStopped.png 27-MackYoYo Confronting Talbot.png 28-Levitating Cars.png 29-Levitating Cars 2.png 34-YoYoMack Talbot Escape.png 44-Saving Coulson or the World.png [[The End|Episode 5.22: The End]] 10-Mack WeSaveLives.png 22-Mack DyingFitz.png 25-Fitz's Death 2.png 29-Retirement Speech.png 35-Here's To Us.png 37-Transfer of Power.png 40-New SHIELD The End.png Promotional Season Two Coulson's team S2.jpg Mack Promotional.jpg Agentsleaders.jpeg Real shield.jpg Afterlife poster.jpg Finalagentsofshield.jpg AoS Season 2 100th Special.jpg Season Three Agents of SHIELD Season 3 Poster SDCC.png AoS S3 Poster.jpg Agents of SHIELD Season 3 Cast Photo.jpg Mack S3 2.jpg Mack S3 1.jpg MackS3.png Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. EW Wondercon promo.jpg Fallen agent.jpg AoS Season 3 100th Special.jpg Season Four Mack S4.jpg AOS Season 4 Poster.jpg Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Ghost Rider.jpg Team S4.jpg 14322773 1183458818385631 8153783337637045775 n.jpg Agents_of_HYDRA_Poster.jpg Hail The New World Order.jpg AoH 3.jpg AoH 4.jpg Mack Framework.jpg Mack Poster.jpg Season Five Agents of SHIELD NYCC Poster.jpg AOS5 Space Poster.jpg AOS5 Team Promo pic.jpg AOS5 Team Promo pic 2.jpg AOS5 Mack Promo pic.jpg AOS5 Mack & Yo-Yo Promo pic.jpg Alphonso MacKenzie.jpg Season Six Agents of SHIELD Season 6 Director Mack.jpg Behind the Scenes Mackandmay.jpg Bthlaws.jpg Makeup_BTS.png BTS S3 Finale.png Coulson_Mack_S4_BTS.png Team BTS.png BTS Coulson Mack Lola.jpg Lola vs Lucy BTS.png BTS Gang.jpg Mack YoYo Patriot BTS.jpg CzDm1 hXAAEnQUM.jpg BTS MackElena 1.png BTS MackElena 2.png BTS Coulson Mack.png BTS Mack Mace.png BTS Fitz Mack.png BTS TR Mack.jpg Agents_of_SHIELD_cast_season_2.jpg AOS 100th Episode Celebration.jpg Mack Yo-Yo S5.jpg MackElena BTS.jpg ''Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: Slingshot Screenshots Season One [[Progress|Episode 1.03: ''Progress]] Progress MackElena.png Promotional Season One 1600x640-Q90 543df98782f9a0016fb94b1f70adccb4.jpg Slingshot Poster 2.jpg Slingshot Poster 4.jpg Books ''Guidebook to the Marvel Cinematic Universe - Marvel's Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Season Three'' Guidebook AOS3-AC2.jpg Category:Galleries